Cold as a Nobody
by I'mYoursTonight
Summary: Die Organisation wurde neu gegruendet und das ist der zeitpunkt an dem Zexion und Demyx das erste mal aufeinander treffen. Allerdings laeuft am Anfang nicht alles so wie sich Demyx das vorstellt. Dazu ist Zexions Art im Weg. Pairings: ZexionXDemyx
1. Nightmare Prolog

Nightmare (Prolog)

Ein milchiger Schleier hing ueber seinen Augen. Er spuerte die Schlaege nicht mehr, doch die Schmerzen wollten nicht enden. Er wollte sich wehren doch bei jedem Versuch folgten noch mehr Tritte und Schlaege.

Deswegen hatte er es schon lange aufgegeben. Das Gefuehl allein zu sein machte alles noch schlimmer. Es war wie ein zweiter Schmerz der sich durch seinen Koerper zog. Etwas das den physischen Schmerz recht schwach wirken liess.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, denn er wollte die verschwommenen Fratzen der Fremden nicht sehen, die ohne Pause auf ihn einschlugen. Seine Gedanken hingen an einer einzigen Person. Er wuenschte sich so sehr ihn zu sehen, seine Stimme zu hoeren, seine Arme um sich zu spueren. Er wollte ihm ein letztes Mal diese drei Worte sagen, doch wuerde er sie ueberhaupt hoeren wollen? Waere er ueberhaupt bereit ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen?

Nach einem besnders heftigen Tritt gegen sein Gesicht spuerte er wie er das Bewusstsein verlor. Die Welt in der er sich befand fiel ins Dunkle. Alles war schwarz. Schwarz wie das Loch in seiner Brust das mit jeder Sekunde groesser zu werden schien. Es fuehlte sich alles so leer an. Sein Herz...Wo war es? Er hoerte kein Pochen mehr. War er ueberhaupt am Leben?

Einen kurzen Moment fuehlte er wie sein Dasein zu einem einzigen Nichts wurde.

Langsam, nach einer gefuehlten Ewigkeit oeffnete er die Augen.

Sein Koerper war taub, seine Gedanken leer. Er fuehlte sich wie eine Huelle aus der jegliches Leben gewichen war.

Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Als die Bilder, die er bis eben nur verschwommen wahrgenommen hatte sich verschaerften, merkte er, dass er nicht allein war.

Das Gesicht dass er ueber sich sah, wirkte besorgt. Er hatte das Gefuehl, dass er ihn kennen sollte, doch es zeigte sich keine Erinnerung an ihn.

Er hoerte wie ein Name gesagt wurde. War es sein eigener Name? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Alles was er gerade wahrnam wirkte unecht.

Als ob es so nicht sein sollte. Bevor ihn erneute Dunkelheit umgab, hoerte er wieder die Stimme, die ihm so unheimlich bekannt vorkam, aber er nicht zuordnen konnte. Dann wurde es schwarz und jegliche Empfindung erlosch.


	2. First' Meeting

**'First' Meeting**

_Notiz von mir_

_Oke als aller erstes hoffe ich dass der Prolog oke war xD_

_Ich hab so nen Tick dass meine Prologe immer ziemlich kurz werden . auch wenn ich mir mal vornehme ihn laenger zu machen...._

_Naja egal^^_

_In diesem Kapitel werden sich Zexion und Demyx das 'erste' Mal treffen..._

_Einfach lesen ne x33_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 1: 'First' Meeting**

Es war bereits ein langer Tag vergangen. Die neuen Organisationsmitglieder hatten sich getrennt und hatten sich fuers erste zurueckgezogen. Es war nun mucksmaeuschenstil und der Versammlungsplatz war vollkommen leer.

Naja...fast vollkommen leer.

Den einer war noch nicht gegangen.

Zexion hatte sich auf einer der Baenke niedergelassen und fing nun an in einem mitgebrachten Buch zu blaettern.

Er genoss die Ruhe sichtlich und hatte auch nicht vor irgendwo anders hinzugehen wo es womoeglich lauter sein konnte. Er wusste dass die anderen hinter hervorgehaltenen Haenden ueber ihn sprachen, warum er denn so verschlossen und kalt sei. Doch das stoerte ihn wenig, denn er war schn immer so gewesen. Er war das alles gewohnt.

Er seufzte leise und widmete sich dann wieder konzentriert seinem Buch, dabei achtete er auch nicht mehr wirklich auf seine Umgebung.

Er war so vertieft, dass er fast einen 'Herzinfakt' bekommen haette als er eine Beruehrung an seiner Schulter spuerte. Aus Schreck hatte er sogar sein Buch fallen gelassen.

Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte drehte er sich genervt um. "WAS IST?", bruellte er Demyx ins Gesicht der ein wenig vorgebeugt hinter ihm stand.

Dieser liess sich allerdings nicht aus der Fassung bringen.

"Was machst du da??", fragte er mit neugierigem Blick.

Zexion widerstand noch gerade so der Versuchung sich die Hand gegen die Stirn zu haun. "Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich lese.", antwortete er stattdessen ziemlich angenervt und griff wieder nach seinem Buch. Bevor er sich jedoch wieder darinvertiefen konnte, spuerte eine erneute Beruehrung an seiner Schulter.

"WAS?", bruellte er fast, jedoch ohne diesmal aufzusehn.

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe er eine Antwort bekam. "Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt ob du nicht was mit mir machenwuerdest?"

Zexion konnte es nicht fassen. Woher nam er nur diese nervtoetende Art? Konnte er nicht wie die anderen einen Bogen um ihn machen?

"Ganz bestimmt niht...", meinte er darauf nur und versuchte ihn einfach nicht zu beachten. Was allerdings gar nicht so einfach war, denn Demyx hatte sich mittlerweile direkt vor ihn gestellt.

"Ach wieso denn nicht? Ist es dir denn nicht langweilig die ganze Zeit hier rumzusitzen?"

"Nein!", sagte er darauf nur knapp. Er wollte ihn endlich lswerden. Doch Demyx liess sich anscheinend nicht so einfach abschuetteln. Stattdessen hibbelte dieser um Zexion herum.

"Kannst du nicht jemand anderes nerven?!", herrschte Zexion ihn nun an, denn langsam fing sein Geduldsfaden an gefaehrlich duenn zu werden.

Diesmal dauerte es laenger ehe Demyx antwortete und Zexion widerstand gerade so der Versuchung aufzusehen.

"Die anderen wollen nichts mit mir machen", murmelte er und es hoerte sih ein wenig traurig an, doch das konnte auch genauso gut Zexions Einbildug sein.

"Aber die sind sowieso alle doof", meinte er jetzt ein wenig lauter und grinste wieder.

Diesmal schaute Zexion doch auf. "Und wer sagt dass ich da anders bin?"

Demyx' Grinsen schwand nicht stattdessen zuckte er einfach nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiss nicht...Aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefuehl dass du da anders bist", gab er dann schliesslich zu.

"Na wenn du dich da mal nicht taeuschst", murmelte er so leise dass Demyx ihn nicht hoeren konnte.

Seufzed klappte er das Buch wieder zusammen und stand dann auf.

"Naschoen ich komme mit dir", sagte er dann schliesslich zu. Immer noch besser als wenn er dauernd um mich herumhibbelt, dachte er genervt.

Ein Strahlen zog sich ueber Demyx' Gesicht. "Suupiii", freute er sich sichtlich. "Ich hoffe du kannst schwimmen?", fuegte er dann noch hinzu und sah Zexion fragend an. Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen.

"Klar kann ich schwimmen", meinte er ein wenig abfaellig.

Ehe er sich versah spuerte er auch schon wie Demyx nach seier Hand griff und ihn uebermuetig mehr oder weniger hinter sich herzog.

"Toll! Ich hab naehmlich hier in der Naehe einen echt schoenen See entdeckt", erzaehlte er strahlend, und Zexions Laune wurde mit jedem Schritt muerrischer.

Erst als das hellblaue Wasser in Sicht kam wurden Demyx Schritte langsamer.

"Hier ist es" Zexion schwieg dann einen Moment. Als ob er keine Augen im Kopf hatte. Dann fiel ihm jedoch ploetzlich was auf. "Sag mal Demyx...wie sollen wir denn darin schwimmen, wenn wir nicht mal Wechselkleidung dabei haben?"

Zur Antwort sprang Demyx mit saemtlicher Kleidung die er am Koerper trug ins Wasser. "Na toll", seufzte Zexion, zog sich aber denoch die Schuhe aus ehe er langsam ins Wasser watete, ehe Demyx auf dumme Ideen kommen konnte.

Irgendwann lag er dann im Wasser und liess sich ein wenig treiben.

Er musste zugeben, das war ziemlich entspannend. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Stille. Er brauchte einen Moment ehe er etwas realisierte.

Stille? Und das bei Demyx? Ehe er die Augen oeffnete spuerte er ein Paar Haende und diesmal erschrak er umso mehr. Als er Demyx zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte wurde er rasend vor Wut.

"VERDAMMT!! KANNST DU DAS NICHT MAL LASSEN", bruellte er ihm ins Gesicht. Er wartete noch nicht einmal die Antwort ab und stapfte wuetend aus dem Wasser.

"A-aber Zexion...Das war doch nur Spass", hoerte er die verzweifelten Versuche von Demyx sich zu entschuldigen.

"Das ist mir egal!! Ich weiss gar nicht wie sie jemanden wie dich in die Orgaisation aufnehmen konnten!!", spie er ihm entgegen und lief einfach weiter.

Dabei bekam er nicht mehr mit wie Demyx stehen blieb und es aufgab ihm hinterherzurennen. Stattdessen hockte dieser sich ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben auf einen Stein und schaute traurig aufs Wasser.

Doch das kuemmerte Zexion wenig. Pitschnass wie er war hoffte er im Moment nur dass er in der Sonne bald trocknen wuerde und dass er Demyx niht so schnell wiedersah.


	3. Smile

**Notiz von mir  
**

_So hier ist das naechste Kapitel. Ich will euch nochmal vorwarnen ich bin eig totmuede also net wundern wenn sich manche Saetze etwas merkwuerdig anhoeren xD_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kapitel 2: Smile**

Zexion sass mittlerweile auf einem Huegel ganz in der Naehe von dem er alles ueberblicken konnte, was allerdings noch wichtiger war, hier schien die Sonne am intensivsten und er wollte schliesslich nicht den ganzen Tag nass rumlaufen.

Seufzend liess er seinen Blick schweifen. Die Wut auf Demyx war zwar immer noch nicht verraucht, doch er versuchte sie so gut wie moeglich zu ignorieren und sich zu entspannen.

Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurueck und schloss die Augen. So lag er dann auch einige Minuten da, ehe er sich wieder seufzend aufsetzte. Der Verusch war gescheitert. Demyx kreiste unaufhoerlich in seinen Gedanken herum, so als wuerde er in immer weiter nerven wollen, auch ohne wirklich anwesend zu sein.

Sein Blick wanderte fast automatisch wieder zum See, in der Erwartung dort nichts weiter als die sich leicht kraeuselnde Wasseroberflaeche zu sehen. Er stutzte jedoch, als er sah, dass Demyx sich immer noch auf einem der Felsen am Ufer befand.

Zexion konnte seinen Blick nicht erkennen, doch er konnte ihn sich sehr gut vorstellen.

Vielleicht war ich doch ein wenig zu hart zu ihm, dachte er dann und leichte Schuldgefuehle machten sich in ihm breit. Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren doch auch das scheiterte und so stand er auf und stapfte ein wenig muerrisch zurueck zum See.

Demyx schaute immer noch auf die klare Wasseroberflaeche und schniefte ab und zu. Er schaffte es doch tatsaechlich immer wieder. Es war ja kein Wunder, dass niemand etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Er vergraulte sie schon bevor sie merkten wie er wirklich war. Er schluckte und versuchte die Traene zu unterdruecken, die sich einen Weg aus seinem Auge zu bahnen versuchte.

Er zog die Knie an und schlang seine Arme um die Beine. Er versuchte eine unsichtbare Mauer um scih zu errichten. Wie oft hatte er gehofft, dass das wirklich funktionieren wuerde.

Erst als er Schritte im Kies hinter sich hoerte wendete er den Blick vom Wasser ab und sah ueber die Schulter. Doch als er sah wer auf ihn zukam drehte er den Kopf schnell wieder weg.

Was wollte er hier? Hatte das eben nicht gereicht? Er schlang die Arme etwas fester um seine Knie und biss die Zaehne zusammen um nichts falsches zu sagen.

Auch als Zexion neben ihm stehen geblieben war, schaute er nicht auf.

Zexion stand nun neben Demyx, unschluessig was er tun sollte. Als er die abweisende Haltung bemerkte breiteten sich seine Schuldgefuehle noch ein wenig weiter aus.

"Hoer mal...", fing er leise an, nach Worten suchend. "Es tut mir leid. Ich haette dir nicht all diese Dinge an den Kopf werfen duerfen."

Er schaute Demyx abwartend an. Er wusste nicht auf was er wartete. Vielleicht auf eine Reaktion von ihm? Dass er wieder der alte wurde und anfing zu nerven? Eher das erste.

Doch als er keine Regung zeigte, seufzte Zexion und drehte sich wieder um mit der Absicht zu gehen.

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du hattest ja Recht gehabt"

Demyx hatte sich immer noch keinen cm bewegt, und doch, aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er nicht, dass Zexion geht. Nein eigentlich hatte er einen ziemlich guten Grund. Er wollte nicht wieder allein sein. So wie er es immer war.

Auch ohne aufzusehen, wusste er, dass Zexion sich wieder zu ihm gedreht hatte.

"Es ist immer das selbe. Egal zu wem ich gehe. Der einzige Grund weshalb sie mit mir gehen ist Mitleid oder weil ich ihnen auf die Nerven gehe..." Demyx wiederstand der Versuchung loszuweinen nur muehselig.

"Und sobald es ihnen moeglich ist, wollen sie dann wieder weg von mir...Dabei...". Er schwieg. Warum erzaehlte er ihm das alles? Als ob es ihn interessieren wuerde. Als ob es ueberhaupt jemanden interessieren wuerde.

"Dabei?", hakte Zexion ploetzlich nach und setzte sich neben Demyx auf den Felsen. Das verleitete Demyx ein wenig ueberrascht aufzusehen. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass er wirklich hoeren wollte, was er zu sagen hatte.

"Dabei wissen sie alle gar nicht wie ich wirklich bin. Wie ich sein kann". Demyx schaute wieder auf seine Fuesse. "Alles andere ist nur eine Fassade. Ich will nicht, dass sie wissen wer ich tief im Inneren bin. Ich habe Angst davor, dass sie dieses 'Ich' ausnutzen wollen". Er spuerte Zexions Blicke auf sich und einen langen Moment herrschte nur Schweigen.

"Aber warum willst du dann bei ihnen sein? Ich meine, wenn du doch so sehr Angst davor hast ausgenutzt zu werden, warum suchst du dann ihre Naehe?"

"Weil ich nicht Alleine sein will", antwortete Demyx leise. "Ich habe Angst davor alleine zu sein". Es ist wie eine Krankheit die sich in mir ausbreitet, beendete er den Satz in seinen Gedanken.

Zexion schaute ihn lange an ehe er sich seufzend vorlehnte um Demyx besser in die Augen sehen zu koennen. "Naschoen", sagte er schliesslich. "Dann bleib halt heute bei mir". Er wusste nicht warum er ihm das vorschlug. Wahrscheinlich waren seine verdammten Schuldgefuehle daran Schuld. "Aber verlang bitte nicht von mir, dass ich grossartig ansprechbar bin", fuegte er noch hinzu. Doch Demyx liess sich davon nicht ablenken und sein Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf.

"Danke", strahlte er. Zexion wusste nicht warum. Er tat das eigentlich nie. Aber fuer einen winzigen Moment stahl sich ein Laecheln auf sein Gesicht.


End file.
